


The Children Are Our Future

by huff_le_puff



Series: Harry Potter One Shots [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Cell Phones, Character Death, Death, Fighting, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hot Chocolate, Late Night Conversations, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huff_le_puff/pseuds/huff_le_puff
Summary: All about the kids! I suck at summaries, I’m sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing (if any): Rise Weasley & Harry Potter  
> Warning: parents fighting/yelling, Ron swears but what’s new?  
> Words: 490
> 
> note: I’m not trying to paint Ron in a bad light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing (if any): Rose Weasley & Harry Potter  
> Warning: parents fighting/yelling, Ron swears but what’s new?  
> Words: 490  
> note: I’m not trying to paint Ron in a bad light

Rose snuck out of her room past her parents' shouts and to the Floo. "Potter Residence."

A very tired Harry Potter appeared, his hair unruly as ever. "Rosie? What are you doing calling this late?"

"Is it a bad time?"

"No, no. Is everything okay?"

"Kind of. Can I come over? They're fighting again."

Harry nodded, and stepped a bit to the side as she fell through. "I'll get you some cocoa and we can talk if you'd like."

"I'd like that very much."

—-

"Does it bother you much?" Her uncle asked, chewing on his straw.

Rose nodded. "I don't know how you ever handled it, Uncle Harry."

"I don't either. Granted, I didn't live with them after they got married, so it's different kind of fights."

Rose nodded. "Hugo usually crawls under the bed and cries. He doesn't talk to Dad at all the next day. I know it hurts him a lot.”

Harry nodded. "It bothers you too. Have you talked to them about all this?"

"Mum usually cries if I try. Dad does too. Then they fight about fighting."

Harry nodded.

"How come you're so...indifferent to it? It doesn't seem to bother you." Rose asked, stirring her cocoa.

Harry shrugged. "I guess I'm used to yelling. I grew up with my uncle, who really liked to yell, and they yelled in school so,"

Rose nodded again. "Thanks Uncle Harry."

"No problem Rosie. Why don't you kip in Lily's room for the night? If you need anything Gin's asleep and I'll be out here."

"Shouldn't you get to bed too?"

Harry laughed. "Can't. I have too much paperwork. 'Course if Ginny knows I'm not sleeping she'll kill me...Maybe I should get to bed."

Rose laughed and went off to her little cousin's room. 

—-

It was the next morning at breakfast that Ron, Hermione, and Hugo stood in the Potter's kitchen.

"Why the hell did you run off, Rose?!" Ron yelled.

Ginny held up a hand. "No more yelling!"

Ron looked to Harry. "Back me up Mate."

Harry sighed and shook his head. "Gin's right, Ron. You don't realize how all the yelling is affecting your kids. Look at Hugo, he won't look at you, Rose comes over here once a week at two in the morning, and neither of them want to talk to you because they're scared of hurting you."

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione gazed at her children. "He's right."

Ron stared at her aghast.

Ginny cleared the table. "Kids, go upstairs."

"We aren't the best of parents but we're better than—" Ron was interrupted by Ginny's stern voice. "Don't you dare accuse us. This is on you."

Harry sighed. "You two need to get help with this. I love you both, but it's not healthy."

Hermione nodded. "You two are right. Come on, Ronald."

Ron grabbed a piece of bacon before he was dragged off.

"Did they just—"

"Leave us with their kids? Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing (if any): Ginny & James Sirius Potter  
> Warning:  
> Words: 129

  "Mum, what if I run into it?" James whispered, staring at the wall.

Ginny tugged his hand. "That doesn't happen, James. It's magic!"

James shook his head with a deep frown. "It happened to Uncle Ron and Dad!"

Ginny took hold of his hand and trolley, leaning in to whisper, "I'll hold your hand the whole way through, don't worry. We'll run, it's less scary that way."

_1 . . ._

 James took a deep breath through his mouth.

_2 . . ._

 Mum won't let you get hurt.

_3 . . ._

He clenched his eyes shut.

   "Run!"

 They sprinted at the wall, and didn't crash.

 James opened his eyes, and looked at his mother, who was grinning. "We're alive!"

 She laughed. "Yes, we are. Come on, now. Hogwarts awaits."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing (if any): Harry & Lily Luna Potter  
> Warning: Muggle AU  
> Words: 308

"Hello, Love,"

"Hey Dad! When are you getting home? I think James burned the lasagna and Al is sulking in his room."

"I've got this seventeen year old boy in the back, I'm taking him in, then I'll be home."

"Is he cute?"

Harry gave one of his loud laughs, and Lily Luna could hear him putting the phone on speaker. "Hey kid, my daughter wants to know if you're cute."

 The (most likely) shaking boy replied, "I'd like to say yes, Sir."

 Lily stifled her laugh, but her dad didn't even try. The phone filled with his laughter, and he brought it to his ear again. "I'll be home real soon. Do you want his mugshot?"

 Lily laughed. "Sure, Dad. I'll let James know you're on your way. Can you put the kid on?"

 There was a bit of muttering, then a shaky voice said, "Hello Miss."

 "Hi, I'm Lily. What's your name?"

"Hello Lily, I'm Michael Scott."

"Like the guy on _The Office_!"

There was a chuckle. "Yeah, like him."

"What did you do for a trip to the station?"

"Vandalism."

"Ooh, my god-brother's mum used to do that. Then she became a police officer. Good luck, hopefully you get it easy, assuming it's your first offence. If you get out quick, we should go on a date. I know a great coffee—"

"Okay! That's enough Lily Luna. Get your homework done."

"But Dad! Cute boy!"

"Home. Work."

The phone call disconnected, and Harry glared into the rearview mirror. "You are not taking my daughter on a date."

"No! No Sir!"

"Oh, I see. My little girl isn't good enough for you?"

"No! I mean-I don't know? Please don't kill me."

Harry chuckled. "Relax kid, I only kill the real bad guys. Remember to tilt your chin when they take your photo. It makes you look better."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Death. and they chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: cursing, talk of death, Death themselves

Harry Potter had what one would call a strange life, even for a wizard. We all know the story of how he got his lightning scar, of course. Who doesn't? It's this scar that made him such an odd wizard, but it wasn't the only odd part about him. Perhaps the oddest thing, was the fact that he was friends with Death. Well -- perhaps I shouldn't say friends, that's a bit of a stretch. He was _friendly_ to Death, that's a better way to phrase it. 

It all started one Sunday morning when Harry Potter was twenty. He had rolled out of bed and gone to the kitchen, hoping for a sandwich. As he entered the room, there was something on the counter that made him nearly jump out of his skin. "Ron, is there a Dementor in the kitchen?"

The...thing put a scaly finger to its mouth. "Hush, Harry Potter, he can't hear you."

  "Holy shit, Dementors can talk?"

The thing let out a laugh, and it sounded like rough, like it had been screaming beforehand. "I am no mere Dementor, Harry Potter. Have a seat."

  "Ron!"

  "He cannot hear you. Care for a sandwich? I made turkey."

Harry shook his head and sat as the thing had told him to. "Who are you and why are you in my kitchen, apparently eating my food?"

  "I...am Death."

Harry snorted. "Yeah, and I'm bloody Umbridge."

  "I am! I take the souls of the living, prey on the weak, all of that."

Harry shook his head, laughing. "I assume I'm dead, then?"

  "Not quite. Can Death not conversate with a mortal now and then?"

  "No, he can't."

  "Who said I was a male? Your witch friend would be disappointed."

Harry took one of the sandwiches off the counter. "What are you doing here, if you're really 'Death' then?"

  "I will explain as well as I can. I come from the Afterlife, I take souls when they die, you know this. What you do not know, is that I have no choice. My...boss, I suppose you could say, demands me to. If I do not reach a quota of retrieved souls by the end of my tenure, I must take their place."

  "But, you're immortal, right? How would you take their place?"

Death nodded sadly. "Ah, you understand! It is such a pain you do not have a word to describe it. It feels wore than your Cruciatus, than a Kiss. Our Boss is a cruel being, and we have no choice but to give what she desires..."

  "We?"

  "There is more than one Death, Harry Potter. We work with Dementors, to an extent. When they take your people's souls, we must find them before they cease to exist, before they evaporate. I suppose you could say I am a...bounty hunter of souls."

  "I'm really sorry for you and everything, but why are you telling me this?"

  "I would like to kill you, Harry Potter, and take your soul before my quota is up, and She deals with me."

Harry was quiet for several minutes, before he said, "Why the hell is it always me?! And why do you want to kill me, of all people?"

  "Even in the Afterlife, you are known, Harry Potter. Known for your kindness. Legends are told of the things you have done; Dobby the house elf in particular talks of the many times you have put your life on the line to save another. I am asking you to do so one last time -- in return, I will reunite you with your family."

  "Mate, I know you're desperate, but come on, can't a guy get a break? I'm only twenty, I've got a beautiful girlfriend, I have family on  _earth_. Why would I want to leave that?"

  "I understand you do not wish to leave them. You have made quite a life for yourself. But perhaps I should enlighten you more. If She does not get the souls she wants from me and my brethren, she will take them herself, and will not be as kind as us."

  "Kind? None of my family died a natural death. You can't call that kind."

Death let out a sigh, and for once Harry Potter saw fear in their dark eyes. Which was odd, because they were completely lifeless. "Harry Potter, compared to Her, what we have done is kind. She will rip your kind to shreds, feast on them life a dog. She will tear your Ginevra Weasley in half and make Molly watch as she feast upon each of her children. She will torture and maim, until no souls are left. She is not merciful."

  "She would hurt them?"

Death nodded.

Harry sighed, taking yet another sandwich. "Why should I believe you?"

  "You have no reason, but... Give me your hand, and I shall show you what she has done to another plant like yours, called Adrypso. Perhaps then you will believe me."

Harry took Death's hand, and he saw it. Flashing images of torture and death and screams of running people, but they did not make it far enough before She caught and devoured them. When the images had faded from his mind, he ran to the bin and vomited. He turned to death with a grimace and said. "Let me write Ginny a note goodbye."

Death watched Harry Potter as he wrote the last words to the one he loved, and it saddened him. In his million years of taking souls, and killing humans, he had never felt guilt; only fear of Her and what She would do if he did not provide. Now, he felt saddened for the family that would be torn apart. But he did not stop Harry Potter, for he knew it would be better in the end.

  "Are you ready, Harry Potter?"

Harry Potter nodded. "How will they find my body?"

  "I can kill you in your bed, they will think you just did not wake up, and will never know why - if you do not leave the note."

Harry sighed and looked at the small bit of paper in his hands. "No, she deserves a note. Do it here."

Death nodded, and wound his singed and scaly hands around Harry Potter's throat. It did not take more than a minute, and his body thudded to the floor.

It was not a good day for Death, but it never was. He only felt sad for the child Ginny Weasley had yet to realize she was impregnated with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck, that was a lot sadder than I had meant to make it.


End file.
